Anyone But You
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: Okay, Sakura is a first year at Ouran. She moved from America and her friends came to live with her. She's torn between two loves. Who will she end up with and who will she have to leave behind? P.s. I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or Ouran Host Club!
1. Chapter 1

She looked down the empty halls of her new school. She could barely understand the tour guide and was just frustrated in general. She just wanted to go home, back to America where her entire family was. Well, except her parents, who had both committed suicide together for an unknown reason. She sighed. She missed her friends like Arthur, Lita, Raivis, Milestiba, Adriana, Alejandra, Alfred, and even creepy Ivan. She sighed. She didn't want to be in Japan.

"Hey, are you listening?" demanded the tour guide, who seemed rather impatient.

"Yes," she sighed, looking out a nearby window to see a pink clocktower.

She cocked an eyebrow. _Who would __**ever**__ build a pink clocktower? _

"And the music rooms along here are for clubs. Any questions?" the tour guide said impatiently again.

"When does school start again?" the brown haired new student asked.

"Two days. I assume you already have your uniform and such?" the lady continued.

The younger girl nodded as she saw a limousine pull up and winced a little, "My aunt and uncle are here. I should be going now."

"Goodbye," the tour guide said, watching the teen leave, "She's got a _long_ way to go…"

Two days later, Sakura stumbled out of bed and put on the girl's uniform. Her aunt and uncle were kind and also bought her the boy's uniform, but with the figure she had, she couldn't exactly pull it off. She looked at herself in the mirror. _This thing is ugly as shit…_ She grumbled to herself as she walked out the door, knowing no one was home except her. She arrived at school in her uncle's spare limo and took a breath as if about the dive underwater before she went into the school. Some girls took no notice of her. Others ran up to her to say hello, but she pushed them away. When she managed to reach the classroom, Sakura sat down next to a short brown-haired boy who was sitting next to twins with orange hair. She could see one of the twins looking her over and whispering to his twin. Sakura was glad that the brown haired boy right next to her paid no attention. She felt heat coming from the other side of her desk and turned around. The two twin boys who were clearly talking about her earlier were now sharing the chair on the left side of her.

"Hey, how's…" one started

"It going?" the other said.

"Hm." Sakura replied, looking back down to the book she was reading.

The boy closer to her snatched the book from her hands, "The Book Thief? What kind of book is that?"

Sakura glared at the orange haired boy and kicked his shin, catching the book as it fell, "None of your business."

She went back to reading, ignoring her surroundings until the teacher called her name and she looked up.

"Sakura Utau?" the teacher called again.

"Present." Sakura said, looking at the teacher.

"Ah, yes, you're the new student. Come up here, please." The teacher said.

Sakura blushed and stood up, walking to the front of the room.

"As I said, this is Sakura Utau. She's from America and will be joining Ouran Academy for the next four years," the teacher said, smiling.

Sakura heard some muttering about not being rich. She heard other things like "street rat, commoner, and how could she even afford to come here?" She shook her head and walked out of the classroom quietly, not even bothering to look back. She ran down the hallway to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls, sobbing. Meanwhile, Renge, was also walking down the hall, knowing she was late for class. She heard a sobbing from the bathroom and walked in, noticing one of the stalls was locked. She knocked on it.

"Hello?" she called, not knowing who it was behind the door.

"Go away, please." The unfamiliar voice said, sounding rather upset.

Renge sighed, "I'm an upperclassmen. Do you need to talk about something?"

The voice came again, more choked with tears, "No. I just wanna go home…"

Renge sighed again, "Can you at least tell me who you are?"

Sakura nodded, "Sakura Masago. First Year."

The girl on the outside of the door turned to the mirror and played with her ribbon, "Are you scared?"

Sakura sighed, unlocking the stall and coming out to wash her face off, "No. Just homesick."

The bell rung, signaling that it was time to move classes.

"I must go. Hey, drop by music room 3 after school today. Maybe I can get to know you there." Renge said, smiling.

A small smile crept upon Sakura's lips and she said quietly, "I'd like that, thank you."

Sakura slung her bag over her shoulder and left the bathroom, hoping to tough out the rest of the day

After the final bell had rung, Sakura approached music room three. She didn't know, as usual, what the hell she was about to get herself into. She took a breath, just like before she entered school in the morning, and went in. And when she went in, someone tackled her. She screamed and jumped up, kicking the person in the face.

"Owww! That hurt!" the voice whined.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, bringing out her fake façade, "Well, if you wouldn't have done that, you wouldn't be hurt, ne? Jeez! People…"

She looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at her. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her lip curling a bit.

"Ah! Mommy, she's scary!" the boy yelled, hiding behind an older looking boy with black hair, glasses and a notebook in his hand, which he dropped when the blonde hid behind him.

Sakura snickered a little. _Mommy? Wow… Just wow… Things here just keep getting weirder and weirder…_


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi noticed Tamaki hiding behind Kyouya, who was seemingly staring down a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who was too busy looking angrily at Tamaki. Haurhi sighed and walked over to them.

"Sempai, what did you do to this girl?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"What did I do? What did_ she_ do you mean? She kicked me!" Tamaki said, spazzing out with crocodile tears streaming from his face.

Sakura's eye twitched and she huffed out her nose, pulling her Ipod out of her purse and putting her earbuds in, listening to it.

"What's going on, milord?" asked Hikaru and Karou in unison.

"Nothing. The situation is done and over with. Go entertain your guests…" Kyouya growled as the twins scampered away at his angry tone.

"Kyouya-sempai…" Haruhi started.

"You as well, Haruhi." Kyouya said icily, not looking at her.

Haruhi nodded and went back to the seemingly empty table that belonged to her and watched the scene from a distance.

"As for you, who exactly are you and why are you here?" Kyouya asked Sakura, seeming calmer.

Sakura pushed her glasses up on her face and looked him straight in the eye, "And why does it bother you, ne?"

Kyouya blinked. This girl had suddenly gone from a raging firestorm to a calm stream like that.

"Are you new here?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Well, surely you came here for a reason, hm?" Kyouya asked.

"Is it required to tell you WHY I'm here, ne?" Sakura challenged, trying to keep her guard up at all times.

Kyouya sighed, "Are you here to choose a host?"

"What are you…?" Sakura started to say, before the door opened again.

"We've been looking everywhere, Iggy. We can't find her anywhere," a female voice said.

"Aww. Don't give up, Lita, hun. We'll find her. She's got to be somewhere…" a male voice answered.

"Well, _I _want to be the one to find her cause I'm the hero!" a second male voice said.

"Alfred, you twit! Be quiet. There are other people here!" the first male said, some of his blonde hair standing up a little.

Sakura heard some familiar voices and turned around to see her friends. Alfred noticed a girl who looked a lot like Sakura in a yellow dress.

"Hey! I found her!" Alfred exclaimed.

Lita looked up, "SAKURA!"

Sakura heard Lita scream her name and before she could say hello, she was glomped.

"I missed you!" Lita said.

"I missed you too…" Sakura said, hugging her friend.

"Iggy~ Come join out group hug!" Lita said.

Arthur smiled and hugged Lita's waist. Alfred noticed then that everyone had gone over to Sakura, but he stood back. Sakura noticed Alfred never came over and sighed. She had always thought of him as the affectionate type. Just as she turned to confront Kyouya again, she felt arms around her waist and was suddenly lifted off her feet.

"Alfred! Too tight!" she said, turning blue.

"Oh! Sorry, Sakura!" he exclaimed, putting her down.

By this time, all the girls had left and it was just the members of the Host Club staring at the little group of friends.

"Takashi, who are those people?" Honey asked his tall friend.

"I'm not sure, Mitsukuni…" Mori answered, still emotionless as usual.

Tamaki had already made his way over to dote on "his little girl" aka, Haruhi. Haruhi was trying to get out of Tamaki's "affection" by talking to Hikaru and Karou about classes. Kyouya decided he was not needed anymore and went over to his laptop on a nearby table. He opened it and started typing, bringing up a spreadsheet. Just as he was finishing putting the data in, Tamaki came running over, tripping over the laptop's cord and faceplanting on tile that covered the floor. Kyouya saved his work and shut his laptop.

"Could you be any more clumsy?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"B-But, Mommy…" Tamaki started

Haruhi sighed, "Tamaki-sempai, I think Kyouya-sempai needs some quiet…"

"Umm, so who are you guys anyway?" Honey asked Sakura and her friends.

"Sakura." Sakura said.

"Arthur…" Arthur replied, looking at the little boy oddly, "What year are you?"

"Fourth year!" Honey said cheerily.

Alfred choked on his hamburger, "What?"

Sakura slapped his back, "Be more careful."

Alfred cleared his throat, "Thanks. I'm Alfred, by the way."

Sakura looked at Alfred, "Where'd you get that hamburger?"

Alfred shrugged, "I found it in my pocket."

"What else do you have in there…?" Sakura asked.

"Um… Batteries, old coins, dirt, rocks, oh uh… haha, that's it." Alfred said, blushing when he found the birthday presents from Russia.

"Hey, hey, Alfred, is it? What's with the balloons? Is it someone's birthday?" Honey asked innocently.

"Mitsukuni, those aren't balloons…" Mori said.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered. Alfred's face turned bright red and Lita and Arthur were holding in laughs. The room was slient until Honey said:

"Then what are they?"

"And I'm Lita!" Lita said quickly, trying to bury the awkward can of worms that was about to be opened.

"Are you all attending this school?" Haruhi asked, looking at the other people who weren't in uniforms.

"No, we're here to visit Sakura," said Lita, hugging her friend.

"Oh." Haruhi nodded, understanding.

Alfred blinked. The brown haired boy who was talking to Lita looked a little odd. He walked up to the boy and saw it really wasn't a boy at all. Haruhi noticed Alfred staring at her and looked at him, her brows furrowed.

"Yes?" she asked, "Can I help you?"

"N-No! I'm okay. Just uh… Who are you?" Alfred replied.

"Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka," she replied.

"That's an odd name for a boy…" Arthur remarked.

"You three should be going now." Kyouya interrupted.

Sakura glared at Kyouya and took her glasses off, "They can stay if they want to! Who do you think you are, ordering people around? "

"Who do you think you are, talking to someone like that?" Kyouya asked.

"You should be more respectful," he added.

"Oh, and _you're _the picture of respectfulness!" Sakura spat back, getting frustrated.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to fight…" Tamaki said, his pleas falling on deaf ears as Kyouya stood up, towering over Sakura, slapping her in the face.

Alfred had enough. He stood in front of Sakura and punched Kyouya in the face, picking Sakura up as they all dashed for the door.

"Take that. That's what you get for hurting _my _girl…" Alfred muttered to himself.

Kyouya shook the punch off, as if nothing had happened. He picked up his laptop and notebook and walked out, uncaring as to what his friends would say. Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou all watched the dark haired teen leave.

"You think he'll be okay?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"Didn't seem like he was showing any emotion…" Tamaki said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "You're so dense, sempai. He was shaking, didn't you notice?"

Kyouya ran outside, his body still shaking for no reason. He felt his eyes stinging and shut them tightly. What was he getting so worked up about? That's right, he had hit that girl. He stopped running as it started to rain. He held his head and felt both hot and cold water run down his face. What was this feeling? Remorse? No, it wasn't dire enough of a circumstance. Regret? Maybe. _Or maybe…_ He shook his head. There was no way, absolutely no way. He looked up at the rainclouds.

"Fuck my life…" he said softly as he walked wearily to his limousine.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura managed, with the help of her friends, to peel herself out of bed the morning after her confrontation with Kyouya, which apparently ended up with her being slapped and Alfred getting angry and punching Kyouya in the face.

"Do I have to go?" she asked, giving Alfred her cutest puppy dog face.

Alfred ruffled her hair, "You've had the weekend. Come on, you hafta go to school sometime."

Sakura pouted, "Alfie…"

Alfred shook his head, a faint blush on his cheeks at the use of his childhood nickname, "Get up, Sakura."

Sakura pouted more and stood up. Alfred chuckled and left the room.

"I'll give you some privacy," the American said, smiling.

Sakura giggled a little. She knew that Alfred liked her, he just wouldn't say it.

"You don't _have_ to leave…" she said a little seductively, looking innocent and twirling her hair around her finger.

He blushed a bright red, "No. I'll go."

Sakura pouted, "Okay…"

Alfred walked briskly out of Sakura's room, his face still red. A dirty thought somehow wormed its way into Alfred's head. The thought gave Alfred a nosebleed and he rushed to the kitchen to get a tissue. Thankfully, Lita was still asleep and Arthur was nowhere to be found. Alfred sat with his head back, holding a tissue over his nose. _Fuck my life… _he thought miserably. Just then Arthur walked in. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled an amused smile.

"It's not what it looks like…" Alfred said.

Arthur smirked, "It looks like somebody was thinking dirty thoughts."

"I WAS NOT!" Alfred yelled, his face red.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Chill out."

A sudden wind came rushing by the two teen boys.

Sakura gave Arthur a quick hug, "Bye Iggy nii-nii!"

She dashed over to Alfred and pecked his cheek, "Bye, Alfie!"

Sakura grabbed her schoolbag and lunch and dashed out the door, leaving a flustered and shocked Alfred as she hopped into her awaiting limousine. She went to go in her purse, when she heard a banging on the window. She looked up and saw Alfred holding her purse up. She laughed and rolled the window down.

"Awww. Thanks for getting my purse for me, Alfie. I should go though…" she said.

"Okay. I'll see you after school?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"You bet!" she said, pecking him lightly on the lips, making his neck and face turn completely red.

Alfred walked back into the apartment building, still blushing. He shook his head as he hit the "Penthouse" button. He kindly led a confused little old lady out on the ninth floor and climbed the stairs for 4 more floors until he got to the top, where he passed out on the couch out of pure exhaustion. He snored rather loudly for a long time.

Sakura tried her best to avoid the familiar looking faces of the three Host Club first years, but it didn't work too well. The brown haired "boy" actually turned out to be a girl.

"I'm sorry about everyone's behavior yesterday. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for the way I acted as well. I'm Sakura Utau." Sakura said, bowing.

Haruhi scratched the back of her neck, "Yea. Sorry for those two as well."

She pointed to Hikaru and Karou over her shoulder and the twins smiled devilishly at Sakura. She chuckled and smiled.

"I'm sorry. You are?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Hikaru." Karou said

"And I'm Karou." Hikaru said.

Sakura chuckled, "Ah, the old twin trick. Actually, the one who said he is Hikaru is Karou and the one who said he is Karou is Hikaru."

The twins looked at each other in surprise, then looked at Sakura, who was smiling widely.

"Thought so," she replied, walking away.

"Hey, you wanna catch up after the host club meeting?" Haruhi asked Sakura before she left.

"Sure." Sakura said, smiling.

Sakura called Lita right after classes ended so they would know to come to Music Room 3. Sakura sighed as she opened the doors. She noticed Mitsukuni carrying a box to the other side of the room. She was a little worried the small boy would fall and hit his head. She was relieved, however, when Takashi picked the small boy up and held the box in his hands, letting Mitsukuni ride on his shoulders. She ducked around Hikaru and Karou, who were carrying odd and rather cumbersome objects around. Tamaki was making sure everything was back in its rightful place. He noticed Sakura standing around and timidly approached her.

"H-Hello…" he said timidly, afraid to piss her off again.

Sakura smiled, "Hi. Listen, I'm sorry if acted like a bitch yesterday, I was just trying to hide my emotions, which didn't work at all."

Tamaki just stared, openmouthed. Haruhi grabbed his ear and he snapped out of his trance really fast.

"Don't just stand there, introduce yourself!" Haruhi hissed at Tamaki.

"I'm Tamaki! And I'm the king of the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki said, his eyes shining.

"I see…" Sakura said, backing up a little.

Haruhi smiled and sat on the couch. Sakura went over to the couch, but sat on the floor instead. Haruhi gave her a strange look.

"Um… You like to sit on the floor in America too?" Haruhi asked, sitting on the floor beside Sakura.

"Actually, I normally sit on the couch." Alfred said, walking in the door.

"Alfie!" Sakura said, jumping up and giving Alfred a hug.

Alfred smiled his signature smile and gave her a hug back, "Hey!"

The host club stopped what they were doing, even Kyouya, and looked up when Sakura called Alfred by his nickname.

"Alfie?" everyone but Kyouya asked.

Alfred smiled, "That's my nickname!"

"Really?" Hikaru asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kyouya chuckled. _That girl must be the affectionate type. Or maybe she's sleeping with him. Who knows? Why even thinking about this? I don't care… do I? _He shook his head and sighed, going back to his notebook.

"Hey, uh, who's the guy with the glasses?" Sakura whispered to Haruhi.

"Oh, that's Kyouya-sempai. He handles the finances and such. He's really intelligent." Haruhi said quietly, "He also has a reputation for being rather heartless, though I think there's a heart in there somewhere. He just has to find the right girl to bring it out."

Kyouya looked up from his work and up at Haruhi, "Hm? What's this?"

"Nothing." Haruhi said, shaking her head and looking back at Sakura, who had gotten bored and went to her backpack and started reading.

Haruhi blinked. _She's an odd one… Sits on the floor and usually has her nose in a book. Yes… an odd one indeed…_

"Eh… I should be going now. Come on, Alfie." Sakura said, taking his wrist and dragging him out the door with her.

"You know, sempai, you should apologize about yesterday…" Haruhi suggested quietly to Kyouya.

He just adjusted his glasses and stood up, giving no indication that he heard Haruhi. He sighed as he walked down the halls. School was long over and no one was there. He pulled his cell phone and called his limo driver to stay home, because he would drive. Kyouya got in his car, not bothering to tell his friends where he was going. He was a mystery to them, and he liked it that way. On the way home, Kyouya pondered Haruhi's words a moment, before slamming on the gas to get home on time. _Father will be pissed if I'm late again… Why me?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright! I'm gonna help you out!" Renge said to Sakura.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Sakura replied, looking at her friends.

"Oh, this'll be just like that play, uh…" Renge said; tapping her chin trying to remember the name of the American play that one girl gave the other a makeover.

"Wicked?" Alfred asked.

"Yea! Alright! Let's get started!" Renge said, dragging Sakura over to a vanity.

Sakura sweatdropped, "You don't have to do this…"

"Yes I do. Don't worry. It'll make you popular." Renge said.

"But, I don't _want _to be popular… I just want to be me." Sakura replied.

"I'm just gonna go now…" Alfred said.

Sakura stood up before Renge could do anything . She ran over to Alfred and gave him a big hug. He hugged back and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead. She smiled, ignoring that he had just kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, did I tell you I got that job?" Sakura asked.

"No. That's awesome!" Alfred said, patting her on the head.

Sakura glared at him a little and stood on her toes, stealing his glasses, "Yes, I did. I start today actually."

Alfred laughed, "I would say 'I see' but that would be a lie because you stole Texas from me."

Sakura giggled, "Well, I'm American myself, so technically, it's not stealing."

"Get over here, Sakura." Alfred teased, capturing her by the waist.

Renge just watched them. They seemed like a cute couple. _Are they dating I wonder? Maybe I should ask._

"Hey, are you two going out or something?" Renge asked bluntly.

Alfred blushed, "No, we_'_re just really good friends." _I wish we were, though…_

Sakura smiled, handing Texas back to Alfred, "We've been friends since we were babies."

"Alright, it's time for me to head to work." Sakura said, walking toward the door.

"Oh, okay. I'll get you later though…" Renge said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sure you will."

Alfred blushed, "Um, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him, "Yea?"

"Um… Can I take you to work today?" Alfred asked, still blushing like a schoolgirl.

Sakura paid no attention to it, "Sure, Alfie. Thank you, that's very sweet and thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome." Alfred said as they walked outside.

He opened the passenger side door for Sakura and she smiled, shutting the door behind her. _I never thought of Alfred as the gentlemanly type. I mean on a date, maybe. But in general… _Sakura shrugged. _Whatever. Not __**my **__problem. _Alfred was trying to figure out if a good time to tell her was now. They were alone, in his car together. They had been flirting back and forth for days. Alfred was just falling harder for Sakura every passing day. _So just tell her, dammit! But, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Will it ruin our friendship? Knowing her, probably not, but it's kind of awkward; I would think anyway, to be sitting in a car with your best guy friend and he suddenly tells you he loves you. _Alfred sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. Sakura tipped her head. Alfred was thinking about something. She could almost see the gears struggling to turn in his head. She giggled softly and tapped Alfred's shoulder.

"Alfie, you missed the turn," she giggled.

"Huh? Dammit!" Alfred asked confusedly, then sighed, frustrated.

"Just make a left here. It'll take you back around." Sakura said calmly, putting her hand on Alfred's to calm him down.

Alfred tried not to blush, keeping his eyes on the road. Sakura saw the blush on Alfred's face. She wondered briefly what he was thinking about before he slammed on the brakes.

"Alright, here we are." Alfred said.

"Aww, thanks Alfie~" Sakura said, hugging him and jumping out of the car.

"Have a nice day!" he called out the window.

"You too. Um, can you pick me up too?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. No problem!" Alfred said, smiling.

"Thanks Alfie. You're the best!" Sakura said, pecking Alfred lightly on the lips before dashing into the building.

Alfred blushed, "Bye."

Sakura smiled, "Bye!"

Alfred rolled up his window and sighed happily. _Wow, that was definitely a girl moment. Okay, moving on! _He turned his radio on and it automatically played the CD in the CD player. He laughed. This was the mix CD Sakura made him for his birthday not too long ago. He smiled as the song "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship came on. For some odd reason, the song reminded Alfred of Sakura. He shrugged. Sakura was walking along to her building singing "Hot Mess" to herself. For some odd reason, Alfred seemed to like the song too. She laughed. The song changed and she laughed. She sang along to "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3. She smiled. For some odd reason, she thought of Alfred every time she heard the song. When she arrived in the office, she sat down at her desk, took her headphones out of her ears and went to work. Kyouya sighed. He was extremely bored. There was no school that day and his father decided to drag him along for maintenance checks on the hospitals.

"Go inspect the offices," were his father's only words to him that day.

Kyouya sighed and got out of the limo, adjusting his glasses and walked to the first office, fists clenched at his sides. He heard they hired a new employee, despite his father's disapproval. He walked past the regular secretary, giving off a pleasant façade. He walked into the cubicles past the secretary and everyone greeted him. He noticed a woman still sitting down in a cubicle in the back. He huffed and walked back to see who this person was. The man in the next cubicle over reminded her to stand up and the woman jumped up.

"You might want to turn around, miss." Kyouya said calmly.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" the woman said, turning around to face him.

Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows. _She must be the new employee… But, why does she look familiar? _

"Is something wrong… sir?" the girl hesitated, tempted to call him 'Kyouya-sempai'.

"No. Obviously you're the new employee. Who are you?" Kyouya asked.

"Sakura. Sakura Utau." Sakura said, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her, though instinct was telling her this was all a façade.

"I see. May I speak to you alone, please?" Kyouya asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes sir…"

Kyouya led her along to a conference room.

"Sit down." He said.

Sakura winced and sat down. _What did I do? I just started today!_

"First of all, I apologize for my actions the other day. That was very rude and unnecessary." Kyouya started.

Sakura nodded, a little shocked. _He's __**actually apologizing**__? Well, would you look at that… _

"And second, welcome to the 'team' if you wish to call it." Kyouya finished, "That's all."

Sakura smiled a bit, "Oh, okay. Have a nice day, Kyouya -sempai."

Kyouya nodded, smiling just a bit himself and ruffiling her hair as she walked past, "You as well, Miss Sakura."

Sakura blushed and went back to her station. _Is there a reason Kyouya-sempai was being so nice to me? _ She shook her head and went back to work. Around noon, she went to go get her lunch, but remembered that she forgot it.

"Damn…" she muttered to herself.

"Hey, there you are! You forgot your lunch in the car, Sakura," a familiar voice said.

"Alfie!" Sakura said, hugging him, "Hey, you found my lunch! Thanks!"

Alfred smiled, "No prob."

Sakura sighed, sitting down at the table. Alfred sat next to her.

"I think I'm gonna stay a bit." Alfred said, smiling.

Sakura smiled too, "Thanks Alfie. It's kinda lonely here anyway…"

Alfred patted her head, "Aww. Sorry Sunshine."

Sakura giggled and stole Texas again, "Just for that, I'm taking Texas again."

Alfred laughed, "Okay. Just don't pull Nantucket. Cause you never know, I might get horny…"

Sakura laughed, "Okay."

"When do you have to go back to work?" Alfred asked.

"Not until 1." Sakura replied.

"Cool. So we can just hang out together and talk?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"Sure." Sakura said, smiling.

And so Alfred and Sakura sat together, talking until her watch went off. She smiled sadly and he stood up, pulling her chair out for her. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for spending my lunch with me, Alfie. By the way, where are Lita and Arthur?"

Alfred chuckled, "They were a little… busy… last night, so they decided to sleep through the day today."

Sakura giggled, "I see. Alright. Well, see you later, Alfie."

"I'll pick you up at 3?" Alfred asked.

Sakura nodded as she led him to the exit doors, "Sounds good."

"Bye Alfie," she added, standing on her toes and lightly pecking his lips.

Kyouya sighed as he walked toward the exit. He stopped when he saw Sakura and Alfred. He noticed that Sakura had kissed Alfred. He closed his eyes a moment, adjusted his glasses, opened his eyes again and walked out the door, past them. _There is something going on between them. And for some reason, that bothers me. Why does it bother me? Damn these emotions!_ Kyouya sighed and went back to the limo.

"Everything was fine father…" he said, before his father could ask him how everything was.

Kyouya then went back to looking out the window. _That girl… Sakura. I need to get to know more about her. She's… interesting… _


	5. Chapter 5

At three o clock, Sakura bid farewell to her coworkers and ran outside and right into Alfred's arms by accident.

"Alfie!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

He smiled and hugged her, "Hey, Sunshine. How was work?"

Sakura sighed, "Boring…"

Alfred laughed and said quietly, "I missed you…"

Sakura smiled, "I missed you too. Come on, I'm starved! Let's go eat!"

She raced Alfred to his car and jumped in the driver's side. Alfred laughed and helped her out.

"You're not 16 yet…" he scolded jokingly.

"I know. But, I will be! This summer!" Sakura said, "And you'll teach me how to drive, right?"

Alfred ruffled her hair, "Yea. Why not?"

"Yes!" she said, pumping her fist in the air.

Alfred chuckled and Sakura reached over and turned on Alfred's car radio. She listened to the song that was playing and smiled.

"Hey! You actually listen to the CD I made you?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Yea. Every day." Alfred responded, "I love it." _Just like I love you…_

Since she couldn't give him a hug, Sakura lightly pecked Alfred's cheek, "You're so sweet, Alfie."

"So, where do you want to go to eat?" Alfred asked.

Sakura tapped her chin, "Um… I don't know… Which place costs the most? My aunt and uncle will be paying, hehehe."

Alfred laughed, "I don't think they have burgers in Japan…"

"Then let's get sushi!" Sakura said excitedly and pointed Alfred to the local sushi restaurant.

They sat across from each other, talking, eating and laughing all at the same time. Sakura almost died laughing when Alfred asked her where the forks were.

"Alfie, you eat sushi with chopsticks." Sakura said.

"Ooooooh I see…" Alfred said, picking up the white paper that held the chopsticks in it.

Sakura laughed, "Oh, Alfie, I love you…"

Alfred blushed, "Wh-What?"

Sakura blinked, "What do you mean what? I love you as a friend, goofy."

Alfred looked at the table quietly for a moment, "Oh… Okay…"

He then focused on opening his chopsticks while an amused Sakura watched, trying to use her own chopsticks correctly. They both ended up eating with their hands and laughing at Sakura because her sushi kept falling apart as she was eating it. She glared playfully at Alfred and shoved some of her sushi in his mouth. He laughed. Sakura felt like someone was watching her nearby. She looked over Alfred's shoulder, harder than it looked for her, and saw two familiar figures. The one that was facing her had blonde hair and blue eyes. When he noticed Sakura, the boy waved. Sakura sweatdropped and noticed the second person turn around. His black hair and brown eyes were familiar enough for Sakura to nod to them before Alfred poked her nose. She giggled and they started to poke each other, laughing. Kyouya watched them, his scowl becoming more prominent. _Why is this bothering me? I don't care… But really, do I?_ He stood up and ran his fingers though his hair. Tamaki looked at him childishly and Kyouya rolled his eyes. He walked past Sakura and Alfred, leaving a note at Sakura's elbow. Alfred glared at Kyouya as he walked by. Kyouya ignored him initially, but thought very differently. _He better stay away from her… _They both thought the same thing. Sakura opened up the note left at her elbow in confusion.

**Sakura,**

**Meet me by the clocktower tonight at 6 o clock**

**-Kyouya Ootori**

Sakura frowned. She wasn't too fond of people telling her what to do, but, she decided she might as well see what he wanted. She shook her head and looked up at Alfred, who was going from glaring at Kyouya to looking kind of jealous. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and put her hand on Alfred's to get his attention.

"Alfie?" she asked quietly.

Alfred looked at her, his face softening, "Yea?"

"You okay?" she asked, smiling sadly.

"Yea." Alfred sighed. _Why can't she see that I love her?_

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked, trying to lighten Alfred's seemingly bad mood.

Alfred shook his head, as if to shake off his bad mood because it was affecting Sakura, "Sure! Let's go."

Sakura jumped up and grabbed Alfred's hand, dragging him to the car. On the way home, she fell asleep on his shoulder. When they arrived at her aunt and uncle's apartment building, Alfred noticed she was asleep. He smiled and gently unbuckled her seatbelt and carried her bridal style to the elevator, where several people questioned him if she was his wife. He shook his head but didn't say anything. Once he got the both of them to the penthouse, he gently placed her in his bed. He brushed the stray hairs out of her face and watched her sleep peacefully. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Sleep well, _watashi no tenshi_. I love you…" Alfred said smiling and kissing her lips softly.

He got up off the side of the bed and walked into the living room. Arthur and Lita were still asleep. _Man, they must have been __**really, really**__ busy last night._ Alfred chuckled to himself. He shook his head. He found his Ipod and put his headphones in. Just as he started to hum, Lita stumbled into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"About 5:45 pm." Alfred replied, smiling.

"Oh my god! I hafta go wake Arthur up! Oh my god, how long have we been asleep?" Lita asked.

Alfred tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well, the sexual noises stopped around 1 in the morning and the snoring started at about 2, so about 15 hours I'd say. Arthur must have really tired you out…"

Lita blushed, "Oh my god! That's… wow…"

She then ran off, to wake Arthur up. Alfred chuckled and continued humming to himself. Around 5:45, he heard quiet yawning and saw Sakura coming down the hall, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and sat on Alfred's lap. She laid her head on his chest and sat quietly. Alfred smiled. _Maybe she's not going at all. _Alas, their quiet romantic moment was broken when Sakura stood up.

"I hafta do something. See you later, okay, Alfie?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. See ya…" Alfred said, not looking at her.

Sakura kissed Alfred's lips lightly, looking a little ashamed and walked out. Alfred closed his eyes tight, to prevent tears from leaking out. Couldn't she see that he loved her more than anything? Even more than hamburgers and his own independence? He felt a hand cover his and opened his eyes. Arthur was smiling sadly at him.

"If you don't tell her, you git, she'll never know…" Arthur said.

Alfred sighed, "She doesn't like me the way I like her…"

Arthur huffed frustratedly, "Either I'm blind or your just a bloody twit. She's been, how would you say it, 'putting moves on you' for the past week!"

Alfred clenched his eyes shut again, the tears starting to overflow, "You don't understand Arthur! She told me herself, 'I only like you as a friend'! Besides, you don't know what it is like to be me!"

With that, Alfred stood up and ran out the door, into the rain. Lita ran in the second the door almost slammed and caught it just in time.

"Alfred!" she called running after him.

"Bloody faggot…" Arthur muttered, tearing up himself, "I was only trying to help…"

It started to rain as Sakura managed to find her way to the clocktower. She felt really guilty. Alfred's face before she left made her want to cry. She didn't want to break his heart, but she just needed to get things straightened out with Kyouya. She ran her fingers through her damp hair. She sat under a sakura tree as it downpoured. She sighed. _Hopefully, it'll just pour and not… _Her thought wasn't even finished before thunder boomed and a lightning streak appeared in the sky. She dashed over to the clocktower, leaning against it.

"Fuck my life…" she muttered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouya heard a voice from nearby. He turned around to see Sakura, leaning against the clocktower, away from the thunder and lightning. He sighed and walked over to her, holding out his umbrella to her.

"Care to not get wet?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Thank you. I actually enjoy the rain. It reminds me of my childhood… Ah, yes, happier days, indeed…"

Kyouya was confused, but didn't show it, "What are you doing here in Japan? You're accent is American. You act like an American. Everything about you screams "American". Why are you here?"

Sakura sighed, "I'm not obliged to tell you that information…"

Kyouya sighed, "You sound like you've said that a thousand times before…"

She looked at him. She barely knew him, but it seemed like he could see right through her. Could he maybe see all the pain and hurt she was dealing with at the moment? Could he see her weaknesses? Or maybe he could just read the atmosphere much better than she or Alfred could? She looked at him again.

"You sound like you know everything about me…" she said.

"On the contrary, my dear. I know absolutely nothing about you except that you're American and that you are very interesting…" he explained, adjusting his glasses.

Sakura made a face, "So what do you want?"

Kyouya sighed, "You seem like a direct person. So, I'll ask you directly: Is there something between you and that blonde boy?"

She sighed, "No. Alfred's just a dear friend. Why is that important to y-?"

Sakura was interrupted by a kiss from Kyouya. She was surprised, for sure. Her face was completely red and her eyes were wide open. When he backed away, she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes glittering in confusion and her mind churning. _My first kiss… How will Alfred feel? What am I supposed to say? Do I even know how to talk at this point? I can't keep my thoughts straight! What was that for anyway? _Kyouya could see Sakura was confused by his actions. Surely, she had at least _heard_ of romance? Or something like that? He shrugged and stared at her, trying to make sure she regained some type of composure before he took his leave. As if reading his mind, she looked up at him through the rain, clutching his wrist.

"Wait. Does this mean that we're… together?" she asked.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't…"

Sakura watched Kyouya walk away. She felt a pain where her heart was. She put her hand over her heart, as if she was trying to make sure she was still alive. She ran her fingers through her hair and ran home, bittersweet tears rolling down her cheeks. She was happy, but confused. She ran straight to bed, jumping into it and burying her face in her pillow. Her sobs were quiet, as to not wake her aunt, uncle, or any of her friends. She heard a familiar voice coming from the room next door, even though it was nearly 12:00 in the morning.

"Sakura… I love you. Sakura, I love you!" Alfred's voice was soft and took a different tone each time.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand. _Oh my god… Great! This is great! _She felt tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to choose. She felt her heart being torn in half. Half wanted to pursue the mysterious Kyouya, with whom she had shared her first kiss. The half, most likely the bigger half, wanted to jump out of bed and run into Alfred's arms, yelling 'I love you too!' She silently cried herself to sleep, wondering what the hell she would do.

Alfred started to panic when Sakura didn't get out of bed after half an hour of calling her. He knocked on her door frantically, sweat rolling down his head. He was really just assuming the worst, even though it was really just the fact that she was just extremely tired. Alfred managed to get in her room. He busted the door a little in the process, but reminded himself that he would pay for that later. He found Sakura sleeping soundly with dried tears on her cheeks. Alfred perched himself on the side of her bed. He took a breath, then let it out.

"Sakura…" he started, as if she were awake, "I love you. So much…"

Her silent snore was all he could hear. He knew he shouldn't have said it while she was asleep, but that seemed to be the only time he could profess his love for her so that he wasn't talking to a mirror or look like a weirdo, talking to air or a broom. He ran his fingers along her cheek, tracing the tear path. _Why was she crying? _He kissed her lips softly and smiled, brushing hair out of her face. She let out a muffled 'Kyouya'. Alfred's eyebrows knit together and he stared at the sleeping girl in confusion. Then, he remembered the black haired, brown eyed boy who had left the note at Sakura's elbow. Alfred felt his anger swell. Was this that same person who was threatening to take his only love away from him? Alfred made a promise to himself that he wouldn't be beat by the upperclassmen. He left her room, slamming the door behind him, uncaring if he woke the sleeping girl. His anger suddenly turned to hurt. Was she really going to choose a stranger over her best friend?

"Fine. If you don't love me, then just say so!" he yelled at his mirror, throwing a football at it and breaking it.

"Alfred!" Sakura yelled, running into his room, "Oh my god, what's wrong?"

Alfred shook his head, his face red with anger and hurt, his eyes spilling tears. Sakura tried to hug him, but he pushed her away. She looked into his normally crystal clear blue eyes. Anger hurt and confusion clouded their depths. His hands were shaking at his sides and his chest was beginning to rack with sobs. Sakura was confused herself. What was wrong with Alfred?

"You love him, don't you?" Alfred asked quietly.

Sakura gave no response and Alfred asked again, louder this time, "Don't you?"

Sakura felt her tears returning. She nodded. Sakura looked up at Alfred, whose expression was, for once, unreadable. He turned on his heel and left the room. She followed him. She clung to his arm, trying to get him to look at her.

"Alfred, I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

He shook her off, onto the couch. She winced at the impact. Alfred didn't look at Sakura. He wordlessly grabbed his bomber jacket and went out the front door, slamming it so hard, it nearly came off the hinges. She covered her mouth with her hand. She had never seen Alfred this angry before. She had seen him hurt worse, but that's another story. She started to sob and curled into a ball on the couch. After crying for what seemed like hours, she sat up and picked up the phone. She called her friend, Feliciano.

"Hello? " his Italian accent brightened her a little.

"Hey, Feli." Sakura sniffled.

She could almost see his frown through the phone, a look of worry gracing his normally cheery face, "What's wrong, ve~? Are you okay?"

"Alfred hates me…" she sobbed, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Stay there! I'll be right over!" the Italian declared.

"Italy, you're thousands of kilometers away. How can you possibly-?" she started.

"It's okay. I'm at Japan's house! Should I come by myself?" he asked.

"Oh. No. I can't take many more people…" Sakura choked.

Feliciano nodded, "I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded, hanging up, "Okay…"

When his phone clicked off the other end, she curled up into a ball again, sobbing. About 10 minutes later, Feliciano opened the front door with the spare key. He ran over to Sakura, who was still curled in a ball sobbing. He sat her up and hugged her, understanding that all she needed was comfort. Sakura clutched Feliciano's shirt, sobbing and sobbing. The Italian man rubbed the American girl's back softly. Sakura clutched the scarf that Alfred had given her tighter in her hands. Feliciano saw this and looked at her. He brushed his hand against the scarf.

"Hey, I remember seeing this before. Alfred used it as a bandage during World War Two. On England's leg to be exact." Feliciano said, noting the red stains.

Sakura sniffled, "Yea. He washed it all out for me and gave it back. He takes it when he goes to war. To remember me… And when he's home, I take it. So, even when he's at a G8 meeting, he's always with me…"

The Italian smiled sadly. He could feel danger hovering in the peaceful air. That's why he had been at Japan's house. Everyone except Alfred and Arthur had been there. A strong power was rising in Asia and needed to be stopped. The American girl sobbing in his arms could be a victim of a gruesome massacre, more so than what Germany described the Holocaust as. He shuddered at the very thought. When her sobbing quieted, he told her a story and she fell asleep, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Alfred sighed as he sat at the bar, ordering a beer. He stared at the empty one in front of him, sighing and putting his chin in the palm of his hand. He paid no notice to Ludwig, who happened to be sitting right next to him.

"I'm such an idiot…" Alfred muttered.

He put his head on the bar, muttering to himself. The piano started to play and Ludwig sat back in the stool, humming a little and watching Alfred with curiosity. The young dirty blonde was muttering to himself like he was crazy. Alfred was still oblivious to the fact that Ludwig was even there, let alone the music playing in the background. He was too busy moping and being angry. How could he have been so stupid? She probably hated him now. Ludwig noticed the distress on the younger man's face and put his hand on Alfred's shoulder to get his attention. Alfred looked at Ludwig with slightly hazy eyes. Behind all the alcoholic haze, there was confusion, frustration, anger and hurt.

"Yea?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig frowned, "You should be careful. You're underage in your own country, right?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Yea. But it doesn't matter… I just feel like shit right now…"

Ludwig sighed, "I can see that. Is something bothering you?"

The younger blonde sighed, "Nothing you would bother telling anyone."

The older blonde took a sip of his own beer before turning completely around to face Alfred, "I really don't tend to share personal information. Some things need to be kept quiet. I understand…"

Alfred sighed, "I just… See, it's one of those deals where someone loves someone who loves someone else…"

Ludwig chuckled, "Ah yes. The dreaded love triangle…"

"Triangle… That's the one with four sides right?" Alfred asked

Ludwig sighed, "No. It has three…"

They both sighed. _Wait, why am I trying to teach a geometry lesson in a bar? I don't even know anymore. All I know is that this kid is slowly getting drunk. I should get him home before he gets himself in trouble…_

"Hey, kid…" Ludwig started.

"Alfred." Alfred corrected.

"Whatever. Alfred, you look tired. You live around here?" Ludwig asked, standing up.

"Yea. Why?" Alfred asked, looking at Ludwig oddly.

Ludwig sighed, "Don't give me that look. Come on, I'll get you home."

"I'm jusht fine…" Alfred slurred, wobbling as he tried to stand, "Shheee?"

Ludwig shook his head and led Alfred down the street, holding his shoulders for support. Ludwig made a promise to himself to never get this upset over any woman. Alfred muttered something about going home at the elevator, but Ludwig followed Alfred up to Sakura's apartment to be safe. Alfred didn't notice, but Ludwig did that the door was open. _There's only one person I know who would leave a door wide open like that… _

"Italy…" Ludwig sighed out as the brown haired man exited the apartment.

"Ve~ Doitsu! What a quinky dink!" Feliciano said, smiling cheerily.

"Yea. Take care of yourself, okay, Alfred. Get some sleep. Hopefully, I'll see you at the next G8 meeting…" Ludwig said, patting Alfred's head as the younger blonde walked by.

Alfred looked over his shoulder, smiling a little for the first time that night, though it was still sad and tears were leaking again, "Thanks… Ludwig…"

"Well, I guess we should both head back to Japan's, huh?" Ludwig asked Feliciano

Feliciano nodded, "Yes. I think we're going to be needed more if anything else comes up between these two, though."

Ludwig sighed as the two entered the elevator, pushing the button to take them to the first floor, "I had a feeling you'd say that… And I have a feeling you're right…"


	7. Chapter 7

Lita stared at the notes on the table. One was addressed to her, the other to Sakura. She opened the letter that was for her. It was from Arthur.

**My beloved,**

**I'm so sorry, my dear, but Alfred and I have been called to war. I really didn't want to leave you without an explanation. But please, always remember that I love you and will never leave your side unless our lives and the lives of others depend on it. I assure you, I am only doing this to protect you so that you can be happy and live freely. We are fighting a powerful enemy who will stop at nothing to destroy the world and all its countries, bringing anarchy, chaos and mayhem. I love you with all of my heart and soul, my love. Oh, how it pains me to leave you. I can see you crying, your beautiful face streaked with tears. I don't want you to cry, my love, because I will return to you as soon as I can. I promise, my love, I will. I am so sorry I have to leave. But, when I come back, we can be happy again. I promise. Farewell, my love. Until I return.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Arthur **

Lita felt tears well in her eyes. She held the letter to her heart, her tears falling onto the floor. The first love letter Arthur had ever written to her… and it was all about going off to war. _Life is rather ironic, isn't it?_ Lita thought, wiping her tears and sitting on the couch. Just then, Sakura came in the door. She saw Lita on the couch, sniffling. Sakura ran over to her friend, dropping her schoolbag and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hugging Lita.

"Arthur had to leave… There's a letter to you from Alfred on the table…" Lita said, hugging her friend back.

Sakura got up and picked the letter up off the table. She took it to her room and read it aloud quietly.

**Dear Sakura,**

**I'm really sorry, but Arthur and I have to leave. These are dark times and some people need to be heroes, right? Anyway, Arthur said we shouldn't leave without explaining where we're going. I honestly don't know where we're going, but all can tell you is that this is for the good of all the people in the world. I'm really going to miss you and your bright smiles. You are my best friend and I love you so much… ****But, you don't really care, do you?**** I'm sorry, that last sentence was unnecessary. Anyway, I'm really sorry that I have to leave. Don't miss me too much, okay? And good luck in your relationship with Kyouya.**

**Love,**

**Alfred F. Jones**

"Thank you, Alfred…" Sakura whispered, putting the letter in her sock drawer as her tears fell to the floor.

She collapsed onto her bed and sobbed, curling into a ball. Her heart hurt so badly. She just wanted to be a child again, in her mother's arms.

"Mommy…" she sobbed.

There was no reply. Sakura wasn't expecting one. Her mother and father were both long gone and buried. A vision of the funeral popped into her head. A lot of her friends were there: Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Lita, Arthur and Alfred. Her Alfred. The same, sweet, caring Alfred that left the note. The same Alfred whose heart she broke. She sobbed and sobbed until her eyes were dry. Lita heard Sakura sobbing and let her be. Once she heard Lita's door shut, Sakura got up and tip toed to the kitchen. She went into the drawer and grabbed a butter knife. She went back to her room and ever so carefully shut the door. She put the knife to her finger, dragging it along a bit to see if the blade was sharp enough. Once blood started leaking out of the line along her finger, she nodded and moved it down to her wrist where she started gently slitting it. Not enough to kill her, but deep enough to make blood drip onto her bed. Tears blinded her vision and she slit randomly, making x patterns. When she was done, she tiptoed to the bathroom and washed the knife off, her blood running down the sink. She ran her fingers along the inside of her bloody left wrist. She washed all the blood away. She was careful not to get it on anything. She was tempted to take her razor and cut her right wrist too, but decided against it. That would be saved for tomorrow. She looked at her watch, it was 6:45. Kyouya was coming to pick her up in 15 minutes. She walked to her room, taking the knife with her and changed into a strapless dress that had gloves as part of it. She sat in the front room, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. Promptly at 7, the doorbell rang. She answered it and was greeted with a kiss. She kissed back unwillingly, wishing it was Alfred she was kissing. She faked a smile.

"Hello, my dear." Kyouya said, leading his girlfriend out to his car, "I hope you don't mind that I'm driving tonight?"

"No, not at all, hun." Sakura said, getting in the car, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, since you look like that, we might as well go out somewhere nice for dinner… And maybe we could go back to my house and watch a movie?" Kyouya said, noting the depressed and fake aura coming off of her.

"Sure. That sounds like fun…" Sakura said, faking another smile.

Several times during dinner, Sakura excused herself to the ladies room. Kyouya figured she drank too much water or maybe had a bad reaction to the food. He truly had no clue that really, Sakura was slitting her wrists, trying to make the pain inside her go away, or at least dull. But it didn't it only made her worse and she had to go more often. She came back as Kyouya paid the bill and he looked at her.

"Do you feel alright, dear? Did you have a bad reaction to the food?" he asked quietly.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I just want to get out of here…"

Kyouya nodded, "Would you like me to take you back home?"

Sakura shook her head as Kyouya took her hand and led her out of the restaurant and to his car, "No. Let's just stick to our original plan."

He nodded, opening the door for her, "Anything for you, my dear."

She winced quietly at the words 'my dear'. The car ride to Kyouya's house was painfully quiet. Sakura scratched her semi-open cuts, making her wrist red, but not scratching enough for blood to leak out. Nobody could ever know about what she was doing to herself. Kyouya was so nervous. He hid it very well, but he knew he was going to mess up something. _I just want it to be perfect… _ He sighed quietly and pulled into the driveway. Kyouya opened the car door for Sakura and she stepped out into the cold winter night, shivering. Kyouya put an arm around her, still holding her hand and she leaned into his warmth, still wishing it was Alfred holding her hand and Alfred keeping her warm. Once they got into the house, Sakura shed her jacket and hung it up in the closet, pulling the gloves on her arms. She reasoned it was better to look strange then to have to reveal her secret. She was thinking about telling Kyouya to break up with her, but decided against it. She already broke one man's heart. She didn't want to break another. Kyouya sat on the couch and Sakura sat beside him. He still had his arm around her as the movie started. By the time the movie was finished, Kyouya was getting impatient. He wanted to do it before he lost the words and the will to. As soon as the credits finished rolling, he turned the movie off and they sat in silence for a little while. Sakura gazed out the window. It had to be about midnight. She felt a tug on her wrist and looked over at Kyouya. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Kyouya smiled and shook his head, "No. I'm fine…"

"Oh, okay…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Kyouya started, "I love you..."

Sakura started to shake. _Oh no! Oh my god, this can't be happening…_

Kyouya struggled to get on one knee and pulled out a small box with a ring in it, "Will you marry me?"

Sakura, still shaking, broke into tears, "Oh my god… Kyouya… I'm so sorry… I can't. I just can't," she grabbed his hands, "I… I don't love you… I'm so sorry…"

Kyouya nodded, feeling tears welling. _She loves Alfred… I understand. It's just… ironic, isn't it? _Kyouya sighed, willing the tears away and taking Sakura's hands in his.

"I… I understand…" Kyouya choked.

"Oh, Kyouya. You'll always be a dear friend… But, I can't say you mean more…" Sakura whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks as she put her hand on Kyouya's cheek.

Kyouya nodded, "You love Alfred. I guess I was blinded by jealousy," he chuckled, "It's funny, cause usually, it's Hikaru who gets jealous…"

Sakura nodded, wiping her tears, "Thank you… for understanding…"

Kyouya whispered, "Absolutely," in her ear before kissing her lips just once.

Sakura kissed back, knowing that this was a mixture of a 'goodbye' and 'I love you' kiss. She wanted to at least leave him with something. He had given her everything and she had given him nothing. She waved lightly and went to the door. He ran to her side.

"I'll drive you home!" he said, leaving the box that was previously in his hand on the floor.

She smiled, "Oh yea. Thanks… I'm really sorry…"

Kyouya put a hand on her shoulder and led her out to his car, handing her jacket to her, "No problem… Sakura…"

She smiled sadly at him and put her coat on as he opened the car door for her, "Thank you, Kyouya…"

Kyouya got in the car and drove Sakura home. The car ride was painfully long and quiet. Kyouya held Sakura's hand tightly as he walked her to the elevator. They got on together. When they arrived at Sakura's apartment, Kyouya kissed her passionately, just one more time. It was so painful for both of them. Sakura felt so guilty. Kyouya's emotions were swirling and churning, but a part of him just couldn't let go of her. She separated from him, giving his hand a squeeze before going into her apartment, but not before whispering a tearful 'Goodbye' to him and shutting the door quickly so he couldn't see her break down. Kyouya took a deep breath and boarded the elevator, alone this time. Since he was alone, he let his emotions out. Tears fell from his eyes for the first time since he was a child. His father always told him to never cry. It was a sign of weakness, and Ootori's were always expected to be strong. He pulled his jacket tighter to hide his shaking form as he walked outside. He bumped into someone, who he politely helped up and kept walking until the person tugged on his wrist. He turned around and squinted, seeing it was none other than Haurhi.

"Kyouya-sempai. I didn't realize it was you I bumped into. I'm sor- Eh? Sempai, are you crying?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya looked away from her, the tears still leaking from his eyes, "No…"

Haruhi frowned, "Are you sure? You look pretty upset… Or maybe you're stressed? Basically, something's wrong…"

Kyouya sighed, "I'm fine, Haruhi. Your concern is appreciated, but unneeded. Thank you. I should be going now. See you later…"

And with that, Kyouya left Haurhi standing in the cold winter night. He got in his car and put his head on the steering wheel, crying and shaking even harder than before. He had experienced this feeling before. It was a mixture of loss and pain. The pain of knowing that once again, he had fallen in love only to have his heart broken. It was less last time, but this time, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had truly loved her. Once he finished crying and shaking, he wiped his glasses with his shirt and put them back on, turning on the ignition and driving away.

"Goodbye, Sakura… my love…" he whispered softly, one last tear rolling down his cheek as he pulled away, opening the window to let the winter air in the car to make him cold again.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred huddled in the ditch that the countries had dug. He shivered in the cold midnight air. Beside him, Arthur was turning restlessly in his sleeping bag. Alfred shivered more and buried himself deeper in his sleeping bag. It reminded him of when he foolishly entered World War I. His soldiers had dug trenches, just like the Europeans had and he stayed with them. He looked at the several nations who were in the ditch with him and England. Canada, Alfred's little brother, was curled up in a ball at the very edge, with no sleeping bag or even a blanket. He was shivering so badly. Japan was trying to sleep not too far from Canada. North Italy was right at Alfred's feet, and Alfred was trying to kick his head as he looked around. China and France were lying at the other end of the ditch, awaiting proper burial. Alfred shook again. Next to North Italy was Spain, who was hugging a shaking South Italy. Alfred concluded that Russia and Germany were on patrol at the top of the ditch. Alfred shivered again and England tapped his shoulder.

"Here, twit. You almost forgot this when we left…" England said, handing America the scarf that he and Sakura shared.

"Thanks… Arthur…" Alfred said as Arthur finally fell asleep.

Alfred closed his eyes as he started to cry. He pulled the scarf around his neck, inhaling Sakura's scent.

"Sakura…" he whispered, his voice lost to the wind and muffled by the scarf as he sobbed quietly.

Things went on as normal in the months following Kyouya and Sakura's tearful goodbye to each other. Sakura hung out with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru and school and things were pretty much filtered back to normalcy. But the one day that Sakura decided to stay after to be tutored by Hikaru was the day that the normalcy ended. Lita hung up with Arthur, who sounded panicked. She frantically dialed Sakura's cell phone and Sakura picked up after the first or second ring.

"Lita, what's wrong?" Lita could almost hear Sakura's frown.

"Oh my god! Sakura, thank god you picked up! You have to come to the airport. Now!" Lita said, panicking.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, the panic rising in her voice.

"It's Alfred. He jumped in front of Arthur to protect him and was shot. He's hurt really badly! The doctors said he might… die…" Lita said, gulping before choking out the word 'die'.

Sakura gasped, "Alright! I'm coming. I'll run. The school is close to the airport."

Sakura hung up and grabbed her books, shoving them into her schoolbag and running out, tears falling from her eyes and her hands and voice shaking as she said, "I'm sorry Hikaru. I have to go. My friend is dying… I hafta to see him…"

Hikaru nodded wordlessly and Sakura nodded back, running out the door. Haruhi saw Sakura running down the hall and gave her a look that said 'What's wrong?'

"Alfred… He's hurt badly…" Sakura choked out before continuing her run down the hallway.

On the plane, Sakura couldn't stop worrying about Alfred. _Is he going to be okay? Oh my god, what if he dies before we get there? I __**knew **__I should have chosen him. Why didn't I choose him? He means everything to me! _She took his letter out of her carry on and held it to her heart, sobbing.

"Oh god, Alfred, I love you… I love you so much… So much more than you'll ever know…" Sakura said, crying herself to sleep.

Lita looked at Sakura, who was crying as she slept. Lita took Arthur's letter out of her carry on and read it over. She held to her heart briefly and closed her eyes. She opened them again and stroked Sakura's hair. Secretly, Lita was worried about Arthur. _Is he alright? He hurt as bad as Alfred? Oh God, please let them both be okay! _

Lita and Sakura entered the military hospital in Washington D.C., the capital of the U.S. Sakura laughed through her tears. _That's my Alfred. Live in his country, die in his country… _At the end of her thought, she burst into a heavy batch of tears.

"Ve~? Sakura, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Sakura looked up, "Feliciano!"

Feliciano went over to Sakura and hugged her and she sobbed on his shoulder as he patted her back. Lita gave a small smile to Ludwig, who had just come out of a nearby room. Lita sat down on a couch, wanting to pace nervously back and forth, but didn't, for Sakura's sake. Sakura wiped her eyes, pulling away from the Italian's hug and sat down next to Lita. Ludwig put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. He had a look of sympathy and… was that anger(?) on his face. Sakura looked at him and asked him 'What's wrong?' wordlessly. His eyes said 'I'm just angry at myself. I should have done something…' Sakura smiled sadly and put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder 'He wouldn't have listened to you anyway…' Ludwig shrugged, amusement also creeping on his face 'You're right. He is stubborn anyway…'

"Um, Lita and Sakura? Alfred and Arthur are awake if you wish to see them," the nurse said, looking at the two women on the couch.

Sakura looked at Lita, who stood up calmly. Sakura shakily stood up, her body violently trembling. She wasn't sure if she could take seeing Alfred hurt so badly. She looked at Feliciano and Ludwig, who were talking quietly. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked over. It was Lita, who was smiling sadly. 'I'm here for you' Lita mouthed to Sakura. 'Thanks' Sakura mouthed back as they both entered the room reeking of antiseptic. Lita walked over to Arthur's bedside. Arthur heard footsteps and looked up. He smiled weakly at Lita, who sat in the chair beside his bed. Lita smiled back, just happy to see him alive. She stroked his hair quietly, just letting time pass. Arthur sat up more, wincing as he did.

"You're okay…" Lita said, still stroking his hair.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" Arthur asked, his voice hoarse.

Lita nodded, kissing his forehead, "As long as I'm with you, I have no reason to be afraid or lonely…"

Arthur smiled, sitting up as much as he could and kissing her lips once, "I love you, my beautiful Lita…"

Lita smiled, kissing back once and holding his hand carefully, "I love you too, my brave Arthur…"

Sakura ran over to Alfred's bed, kneeling on the floor. She started to sob and Alfred opened his eyes. He saw Sakura sobbing into her hands. He had a look of clear confusion on his face. _Why is she crying? Wait, why is she __**here**__? I thought she hated me? _

"Sakura?" he whispered quietly.

"Alfred!" Sakura whispered, looking up as tears still poured down her cheeks.

Alfred sat up, wincing as he did so. Sakura cried more and Alfred took her hand, squeezing it as hard as he could.

"Hey." Alfred said hoarsely.

"Hey." Sakura replied, still crying.

"Don't cry…" Alfred said, reaching over to her and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm such a jerk! Alfred, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" Sakura said, hugging him as gentle as she could while still trying to hug him tightly.

"Why are you sorry? What are you talking about?" Alfred said in confusion, hugging her tightly back despite his confusion.

Sakura looked in his eyes, tears still streaming from her own, "Oh, Alfred… I love you so much! I'm so sorry for hurting you! I realize now how stupid…"

Alfred cut her off with the most passionate kiss, no, the only real kiss, he had ever given anyone in his life. Sakura kissed back just as passionate, her heart racing. _So, this is what true love is…_ they both thought. Alfred pulled Sakura as close as he physically could, considering his condition. He didn't hold back while kissing her. Their lips melded together perfectly as their tongues joined in the graceful dance. Alfred and Sakura never wanted their passionate kiss to end. But alas, they were both human and they separated for air. They both panted lightly and Alfred pulled Sakura close, feeling her familiar warmth that he missed terribly. Sakura ran her fingers lightly over the bandages wrapped around Alfred's entire chest.

"Oh Alfred. You blockhead…" she laughed through her tears.

"Yea… But hey, I was doing my job…" he replied, wiping her tears and swiping away his own.

"Being a twit?" Arthur asked.

"No! Being a hero." Alfred corrected quietly, not willing to argue with Arthur.

Arthur sighed, "Well, no matter what you say, you'll always be the idiotic, twitty little brother that I hate…"

Alfred chuckled, "You know you don't hate me."

Arthur laughed a little, "You're right. I don't love you either… It's kind of in the middle of hate and love."

Alfred chuckled again, pulling Sakura closer, "Works for me."

Sakura giggled and sat on the side of Alfred's bed and stroked his hair, "Alright, enough love. Go to sleep."

Alfred held her other hand, "I don't think so. _Someone_ has to keep you company, love."

Sakura giggled and kissed his forehead, "You really should sleep, though…"

Alfred laughed and squeezed her hand, "Well… only if I can have another kiss… then _maybe _I'll go to sleep…"

Sakura giggled and bent down. Alfred captured her lips with his and once again, passion was released, though not as much this time. It seemed like they had been kissing for hours before Arthur cleared his throat and Sakura pulled away, putting her forehead on Alfred's. Sakura giggled and Alfred chuckled.

"That was a little more than I needed to see…" Ludwig remarked as he and Feliciano entered the room.

"Eh? What did you see?" Feliciano asked Ludwig, looking confused.

Ludwig opened his mouth, then wisely decided against it, sighing, "Nevermind…"

"That was a smart move, Ludwig." Lita remarked.

"Yea…" the German said, sitting in a chair against the wall.

Feliciano shrugged and bounced over to Alfred and Sakura. He looked at Alfred, who gave him thumbs up. Feliciano smiled.

"So, did you make your decision?" Feliciano asked Sakura.

"Yea. And I'm really glad I did. Cause I made the right one…" she said, snuggling her head on Alfred's shoulder that was not bandaged.

Alfred kissed her head and she kissed his, whispering 'I love you' in his ear. He whispered 'I love you too' in her ear and Feliciano smiled widely. Feliciano turned around to give Ludwig thumbs up, but the German was fast asleep, snoring a little. Feliciano chuckled and plopped down next to the blonde, resting his head on the wall. Soon, the Italian fell asleep too. Lita chuckled and looked at Arthur, who looked tired.

"Why don't you sleep, Arthur?" Lita asked, kissing his head.

"Because I don't want to be lonely…" Arthur said, kissing her softly.

Lita kissed back softly, giggling and hugging him as they broke apart, "Aww, honey. I'll make sure you're not lonely anymore…"

Arthur wanted to reply, but was really tired and just said, "Yea…"

His eyes drooped and he fell into a quiet slumber. Lita smiled at her sleeping lover and kissed his lips softly before dozing off silently beside him, her head resting on his chest. Alfred chuckled and brought Sakura closer to him. Sakura chuckled and rolled her eyes, sitting in his lap. Alfred blushed. Her position wasn't compromising. It was just a little awkward, considering the circumstances.

"Sakura?" Alfred asked, looking at her.

She didn't reply. He frowned, then heard her light snoring and sighed in relief, tightening his arms around her waist. He kissed her lips lightly and laid his head back, falling into a deep slumber himself.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been several months after both Alfred and Arthur had been discharged from the army. The war had ended while Alfred had still been in the hospital for treatment of his major injuries. Sakura was there every day, not even once thinking about her life in Japan. All that mattered was her and the man she loved so dearly. It was hard to get back into the middle of sophomore year, but she caught up somehow. Sakura looked over her report card and huffed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Alfred, beaming at her.

"Wow! You're really smart, baby!" he said, hugging her.

She giggled, blushing a little, "You know… I don't belong in high school…"

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, clueless as ever, "Wha?"

Sakura put her report card down and stood up, attaching herself to Alfred's arm, "I'm 18, hun. I don't belong in high school…"

"Then why are you going?" Alfred asked in fake exasperation, still confused.

"My aunt and uncle are weird… And yes, I do know how to drive, so don't ask…" Sakura chuckled.

Alfred inwardly sighed. Why didn't she tell anyone these things? He laughed when she nipped his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She huffed, "Because you weren't listening to me. I was saying I should just drop out and go home…"

Alfred frowned, "Why? Your parents…"

"I'm 18. I can live on my own… I'm an adult now…"Sakura replied, poking his nose.

He laughed, removing his arm from her grip and wrapping it around her, "I love you."

She giggled, leaning into his warm touch, "I love you too."

Sakura walked over to the couch, taking Alfred with her. They snuggled for a while then Alfred kissed Sakura. After a little while, Lita and Arthur came out of their room to have lunch and saw Sakura and Alfred making out on the couch. Lita giggled and Arthur cleared his throat. Sakura was bright red and Alfred was more of a deep crimson. Arthur cocked an eyebrow and Alfred held Sakura to him protectively, glaring at Arthur. Lita giggled. Alfred was oblivious to the position that he and Sakura were in. Sakura, however, was very well aware and tapped his shoulder.

"Um… Alfred, hun… You're kind of on top of me…" Sakura said, blushing more.

"Oh, Alfred! You dog." Lita teased.

Alfred blushed more, moving over so he and Sakura were sitting next to each other. Sakura giggled, blushing and crawling over to him and resting on his shoulder. Arthur rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting to see _that_ before I ate…" the green-eyed blonde remarked, wrapping his arms around Lita.

The blue eyed dirty blonde glared at him, "Well, it makes up for all the times I have to listen to you…"

Lita giggled and Arthur turned red.

"Wanker…" Arthur muttered under his breath.

"What is it with you and your weird British nicknames?" Sakura joked, giggling as Alfred nuzzled her shoulder with his head, making her blush a little "Hehehe~ Alfie, that tickles…"

"I know, Sunshine, but you're so cute when you blush…" Alfred teased.

"I think I need a new nickname… Sunshine is kind of… old…" she replied making a face.

"Hm… I got one!" he replied, a lightbulb appearing over his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Lita joked.

"Speaking of day, I should go. I'll tell them I'm leaving school because I found out I had different realtives in America!" Sakura called as she rushed out the door.

"Bye, Lovey!" Alfred called, blowing her a kiss.

"Is that seriously all you could come up with?" Arthur asked, looking at Alfred.

"Well, I'm not France, you know." America replied, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't say- Never mind… Stupid American… Anyway, Lita, hun, you wanted lunch?" England sputtered.

"Sure. Can I cook it, please?" Lita asked, giving Arthur puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist.

…

"Gasp! You're leaving us? Why?" Tamkai cried, trying to hug Sakura.

"Tamaki-sempai… You're crushing my ribcage…." Sakura remarked, knowing Alfred would not be happy that she smelled like her friend's cologne.

"Why are you leaving us?" Hikaru and Karou asked, both looking hurt.

"Guys, I'm too old for this school. I should be in college…" Sakura confessed.

"Really? Now I see why Saku-chan is going back…" Hunny remarked, "I'm going to miss you, Saku-chan."

Sakura hugged the senior and stood on her toes to give Mori a hug too. She hugged the twins.

Haruhi smiled at her, nodding, "Well, good luck!"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Haurhi…"

Sakura sighed. There was only one person left to say goodbye to. She looked over at the man she once loved. The mysterious, handsome and ever present Kyouya Ootori. She tapped his shoulder and he looked up at her from his laptop. He stood up, giving her a barely noticeable smile. She smiled too, knowing that they would be good friends instead of lovers. He walked over to her and hugged her, causing several 'crashes' and 'clangs' to fill the once soundless room. Sakura shook her head and Kyouya swiftly turned around. Everyone was staring at them, as if they were diseased or something of that nature. Kyouya rolled his eyes and glared at the host club.

"Back to work…" he muttered, his eyes telling Sakura to stay put.

"You… You did this to teach me a lesson, didn't you? To teach me to see what's before my eyes before looking somewhere else for what I desire?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well… Not exactly, but I'm glad you learned a lesson…" Kyouya said, smiling softly as ever.

"Thank you… for everything… Kyouya-sempai…" Sakura whispered as she hugged Kyouya, a tear rolling down her cheek in happiness.

"FAREWELL MY FRIENDS! TAKE CARE!" Sakura called, looking over her shoulder and waving before she ran out the doors into Alfred's waiting arms.

"Alfie!" she giggled, snuggling into her lover's warm arms.

He smiled, kissing her cheek, "How's was my Lovey's last day of school?"

Sakura smiled, putting her chin on his chest and looking up at him, "The best! I'm glad I get to go home though. I kind of miss America…"

Alfred chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "So do I. Come on, your limo's here."

She spun away from him, only to hold his hand, "No, _our _limo is here. Come on, Alfie!"

….

"Alfred, why must you insist on taking me on vacation already?" Sakura asked.

The young lovers had not even been back in the US for a week and already, Alfred wanted to take Sakura somewhere.

"Aww… Please…" Alfred pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Sakura giggled. Who could resist her lover's puppy dog eyes? They were so frickin adorable!

"Alright fine…" she said as he hugged her from behind.

"Yay! Alright, guess where we're going…?" he asked excitedly.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to Disney World!" Alfred yelled excitedly, helping his girlfriend throw a week's worth of clothes in a suitcase.

After a few hours and a few more kisses, the happy lovers were on their way to the "land where dreams come true."


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura smiled as Alfred led her into the park. She absolutely _loved _the Magic Kingdom. They went on all the rides she loved and then she dragged him onto the rides that he liked that scared her to death. The whole time on the one ride, she clung to his arm through the whole ride. Once they had been almost everywhere in the park, they got hamburgers shaped like Mickey Mouse ears (of course, it's Disney World, what do you expect?) and ate them on the way back to their hotel.

"So, do you like your vacation?" Alfred asked, his mouth still half full of burger.

"Yes. I love it. Everything is great. Even the hotel is nice." Sakura giggled, standing on her toes and wiping the crumbs off Alfred's cheeks.

"So, do you want to get changed and see the fireworks, or just crash?" Alfred asked, ready to do whatever his lover wanted him to do.

"Let's get changed and see the fireworks," she said happily, holding his hand as they entered the hotel.

….

Alfred smiled in amusement at the look of wonder on Sakura's face. They were sitting in a remote place, where no one was around, but close to where the fireworks were. She put her head on Alfred's shoulder and he chuckle, kissing the side of her head. Their hands were intertwined, resting in the soft grass that they sat on. It was peaceful and quiet, well, except for the sound of the fireworks, but… No words had to be exchanged at that moment between the two lovers to tell their significant other 'I love you'. Alfred glanced at his watch. The fireworks were ending in ten minutes. He was starting to get impatient. _Can't time go any faster? I want to do this! Come on…_ His thoughts were impatient, but he made himself not fidget, move, or anything. This was relaxing. Enjoying a night with his lover under the sky, lit by fireworks and dimly by stars. Yes, it was a perfect night. One that Sakura never wanted to end.

"Alfred, look! Wow, that's so amazing!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled, "Yea, it is, isn't it? Hey, Lovey?"

Sakura looked at him, "Hm?"

Alfred sat up straighter, "You know I love you…"

She hugged him tightly, "Of course I do. And I love you too."

He hugged her back, but then pulled away, "Ever since the day we met, I knew you were the one…"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. _This is rather… odd… but, whatever…_ She smiled at him and nodded as if to say 'go on.'

Alfred pulled a small box out of his pocket, taking a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. All he had to say were four little words and her name and hopefully, their lives would be intertwined forever, just like their hands were in the grass.

"Sakurawillyoumarryme?" Alfred's question came out as a bunch of words strung together as he opened the box.

Sakura's eyes widened and she giggled, "Can you say that one more time? I didn't quite catch it…"

He chuckled, putting his forehead against hers and whispered, "Sakura, will you marry me?"

She giggled, kissing his head, "Of course, love."

Alfred smiled, slipping the ring on Sakura's finger and capturing her in a passionate and loving kiss. The kiss lasted until all the fireworks had died away and all the people were leaving. Alfred broke the kiss first, putting his forehead on Sakura's. They stared deep into each other's eyes for a while until Alfred's watch beeped, breaking them from their lovey-dovey trance.

"Come on, love. Let's go back to the hotel." Alfred said, helping Sakura up.

They walked back to the hotel, smiling and laughing together, just like when they were kids. This time, it was different, though. This time, they knew their relationship would last for longer than either of them could have imagined.

…

**Dear Sakura, **

**Well, everything is going all right here. I'm glad you decided to write. Everyone misses you and your friends. Let's see, Hunny and Mori graduated, so they're off to college somewhere. Hikaru and Karou haven't changed much. They're both just trying to find that someone, you know? Eh, Tamaki is reading over my shoulder as I write this (HIII! –Tamaki) Yea… Um… He's alright too, I guess. And Kyouya-sempai is fine too. And I find myself in a predicament. You see, I'm going out with Tamaki-sempai, but for some reason, Kyouya-sempai's father wants me to marry Kyouya-sempai. Sounds kind of crazy, right? Well, in any case, I'll figure something out. But who knows, maybe Kyouya will find someone **_**he**_** loves. After all, he's not too comfortable with the idea of marrying me. I guess it's because I'm a dear friend and nothing more or (I think it's more this than anything) he wants me and Tamaki-sempai to be together. I'm just not sure. But, I should worry about my studies more than relationships right now. Well, speaking of studies, I should get back to them. Oh and congratulations! I knew he would get the guts to do it sooner or later.**

**Your Friends, **

**Haruhi Fujioka and the Ouran High School Host Club**

**Dear Sakura, **

**I decided to write you this letter on a whim. I have no idea why… I'm assuming it's because we haven't talked in a long time. I'm happy to hear you and Alfred are engaged. I see now that you two were meant for each other and I was meant for someone else. But, as Haruhi said, everything here is very well. I'm guessing that's proper English. I'm not really sure. I too am engaged, and happily I might add. She's a very sweet person. She reminds me of you, a sweet, intelligent and beautiful woman. I have nothing else to say and I should get back to my work now. Goodbye for now, my friend.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kyouya Ootori**

Sakura smiled. She had gotten a letter from the whole Host Club and a letter, though it was more of a note, from Kyouya. It was nice of him to still think of her as his friend, even though she rejected his proposal. She closed her eyes, memories of those days rushing back all at once. She shivered at the memories where she retreated to the bathroom, scarring her arms with a butterknife. She had told Alfred of these things and he immediately blamed himself, then asked her if she need counseling. She had gone until the visions stopped, but memories and visions are different. Sakura looked at her scars, healed very well because she had not touched them in ages. Alfred came over, reading the letter and note over her shoulder.

"Ah. So Kyouya did find someone after all?" Alfred asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yea. I'm glad. Because honestly, I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you…" Sakura said, smiling.


	11. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Things couldn't have been any better. It was a quiet September day. Summer wasn't quite over, but fall was right around the corner. Sakura smiled as Matthew, Alfred's brother, chased Alfred Jr. around the "bases" (They were really just beanbags in the dirt) to tag him with the baseball. Her daughter and Alfred Jr.'s twin sister, Amanda, was sprawled out in the grass, playing with weeds. Somewhere nearby, her other son, Christopher, was playing with the frogs in the pond. She put her hand on her stomach. She felt familiar, warm arms wrap around her from behind and smiled, looking up at her husband. After giving her a kiss on the head, Alfred sat beside Sakura, rubbing her stomach.

"So, who do you think she'll look like, me or you?" Alfred asked, smiling at his wife lovingly.

" I have a feeling this one is going to have your looks and my personality." Sakura replied, smiling lovingly back at him.

They had gone through this routine twice already. It was a surprise to find out that Sakura was pregnant the first time not long after she and Alfred got back from their honeymoon. It was even more of a shock to find out she was pregnant with _twins_ when they went to the doctor a week or two later. They had been so excited and joyful. It had been like they were newlyweds all over again. The other countries never questioned Alfred why he skipped meetings. And if they did, Arthur helped Alfred defend himself, which surprised Alfred a little the first time it happened. Sakura noticed Lita and Arthur in the front yard and smiled.

"Hey! We're out here!" Sakura called.

Lita smiled when she heard her friend's calm voice. The little boy at her feet looked up at his father, Arthur and looked at him as if to say, 'Daddy, can you open the gate?' Arthur chuckled and opened the gate for his son, who ran through it excitedly, running over to Christopher who hugged the pure blonde boy.

"Hello!" Lita said, plopping down beside her friend.

"Hey!" Sakura said, hugging her friends before sitting on Alfred's lap.

Alfred chuckled, nodding to his friends as his wife sat on his lap.

"What's up?" Alfred asked.

"Well, we just thought we'd pop over…" Arthur started.

"We have great news!" Lita exclaimed happily.

"Let me guess, you're gonna be having a little one running around in a few months…" Alfred said, smiling.

"Father's intuition?" Arthur laughed.

"Exactly." Alfred replied, rubbing Sakura's stomach.

Sakura smiled at Lita, "When are you due?"

"May 1. You?" Lita asked, resting her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"April 1st . Look at that! A month apart!" Sakura giggled, resting her head on Alfred's chest.

Arthur and Alfred both smiled at their lovers, who were talking excitedly about names and such. They smiled at each other.

"Thanks… for everything Arthur…" Alfred whispered.

"Thanks? For what?" Arthur asked, confused.

Alfred smiled, "For just being there. For raising me. I'm the person I am today because of you. So, you deserve some thanks…"

Arthur smiled at his little brother. He had heard this before, twice. But this time, it meant more to him than it ever did before. This time, Alfred was quiet when he said it, meaning he meant it. Arthur could hear the smile in Alfred's voice, so there was no need for one of Alfred's goofy smiles to be pasted on his face. Arthur, Lita, Alfred and Sakura watched their children play together. Just then, Alfred Jr. came over and plopped right in his mother's lap.

"Hi mommy! Hi, Carla!" he greeted his mother first, then, putting an ear to her stomach, he greeted his little sister, who was still in their mother's tummy.

"Hey, mah boy." Alfred teased, ruffling his son's hair, "Somethin' wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to see what you were doing. Uncle Mattie was gettin tired, so he went home to see Auntie Rosita," the little boy said, beaming like an idiot.

Sakura chuckled, "You look just like your father when you do that…"

"Mommy!" Amanda called, jumping into her mother's lap beside her brother.

Sakura kissed her daughter's head, "How are you, honey?"

"I'm hungry…" the little girl replied, smiling innocently.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm hungwy too!" Christopher said, toddling over to his parents.

"All right. All right, everyone off daddy…" Alfred grunted as Sakura stood up.

"Why?" all the kids asked in unison.

"I'm gonna get hamburgers!" Alfred said, grinning like his son had just a moment ago.

"Yay!" the three children at Sakura's feet cheered.

"Mummy…" the British boy who looked exactly like Arthur toddled over to his parents, "Daddy…"

Arthur chuckled, picking his son up and putting him in his lap, "Yes?"

"I don't want that gross food…" the little boy replied, looking up at his father.

"You don't have to eat it, Conner. I brought a couple sandwiches…" Lita said.

"Mummy, how long until I have a bwoder or sistew?" Conner asked, crawling out of his father's lap and into his mother's.

"A few months, honey. A few months…" Lita replied, stroking her son's hair as she rested against her husband, who was smiling lovingly at her.

When Alfred arrived with the food, both happy families had a picnic in the backyard. Arthur smiled, remembering the days when Alfred was just a little colony. A pure ball of energy. He was starting to see such qualities in Alfred's oldest son. Alfred Jr. sat in his dad's lap, happily munching away on a cheeseburger. Amanda, his twin, was sprawled out in the grass, once again observing the weeds as she absentmindedly munched on her fries. Little Christopher was in his mother's lap, taking a little snooze after eating a kiddie meal. His head was resting against Sakura's stomach, and she was stroking his hair. She leaned against Alfred, who smiled lovingly and rubbed her stomach, right above where Christopher's head lay. Lita leaned back into Arthur's chest as Conner slept beside his parents. The two families sat in silence, thanking whoever was above for their family and everything else great in their life.


End file.
